


Rapunzel: Day Two

by ABirdInFlight



Series: Tangled Drabbles [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdInFlight/pseuds/ABirdInFlight
Summary: In the aftermath of the memory spell, Rapunzel is still feeling a bit out of sorts. Old memories are triggered, and emotions are complicated. But friends are there to help you figure them out. Takes place following the events of Rapunzel: Day One.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: Tangled Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Rapunzel: Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of some processing that I felt needed to happen after Rapunzel: Day One. This was something of a feels explosion, but it was cathartic for me and Rapunzel. Written before both Cassandra's betrayal and the reveal about her and Gothel, so bonus points there for extra pain. I guess this might be a tiny bit canon divergent now? But not much.

“She never really told me what her mother was like.”

“Yeah, well…it’s not really something she likes to talk about. You know. Kinda _sensitive_.”

“Yeah, I get it, just…she talked about her more that entire day than she _ever_ has before, it was ‘mother this, ‘mother that’, all day…and…I dunno, it was just…weird.”

“I know.”

They thought she was asleep. Rapunzel lay on the top bunk of her caravan bed, facing away from her friends below. She _had_ been asleep, but something had eased her out of a dream, with images she could only half remember still dangling at the edge of her consciousness. That something, as it turned out, had been the voices down below. Apparently she wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping lately.

Rapunzel’s eyes slipped open, gazing at the painted wall beside her. Down below, the half-whispered conversation continued. 

“I guess I just didn’t realize how… _much_ it was. I mean, wooden shoes, really? She doesn’t wear shoes because of that, that…”

“I know, I know.” That was Eugene of course. Rapunzel lowered her gaze slightly, though she didn’t turn or make indication that she was awake. “Look, I get it. She _killed_ me, Cassandra. But we have to respect Rapunzel’s feelings on it.”

“Ugh, you’re right,” Cassandra grunted in a tone which suggested she did _not_ think Eugene was right. Rapunzel lay still.

“She’s come a long way,” Eugene said in a gentle voice typically reserved for Rapunzel herself. “It’s only gonna get better from here.”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Cassandra said, “I just don’t…ugh. I can’t get it out of my head. You should have seen the way she looked at me, like I was some kind of, of…”

“Kidnapper?”

“Yeah. That.”

“She thought I was a ruffian too, you know.”

“Oh…right. Yeah. The piranhas.”

“Not exactly pleasant.”

Atop the bed, Rapunzel bit her lip to stifle a sigh. She wished they’d just let it go, and let her sleep. She did _not_ want to be thinking about this right now, at…what time was it, anyway? Beside her, her best companion slid one eye open. Rapunzel gave a small smile and mouthed, “It’s okay, Pascal.” He shut his eye again, but curled in closer to Rapunzel’s head anyway.

He always knew, if no one else did, when she was upset. That’s what best friends were for. Unlike the two down below, gossiping about her in the middle of the night like gabbing geese. It was _one_ memory spell, it wasn’t even a big deal! So she’d acted a little crazy, so what? That spider plan had been genius.

“Look, we should get some rest, okay? Rapunzel will be fine,” Eugene said. Rapunzel could hear the sound of the floor creak as he stood. “She’s stronger than all of us.”

There was a pregnant pause. Then, finally, Rapunzel could hear Cassandra standing up too.

“I know.”

* * *

The thing about it was, it had been such a long time since she’d thought about Gothel. Rapunzel sat atop a log, the rocky bank of the river beneath her. If she dangled her feet out, she’d be able to just dip them in the water. She didn’t, however, instead sitting folded in on herself with her knees up to her chin. Beside her, Pascal stared up at her with concerned eyes.

“Do you remember when we were on that island, and I was homesick?” Rapunzel said, meeting her friend’s gaze. Pascal nodded, his hand resting on the edge of Rapunzel’s dress. “That made sense. My parents love me, and I love them.”

Pascal nodded again, chirping something which would be incoherent to anyone else, but Rapunzel understood perfectly to mean “go on.” She sighed.

“This doesn’t make sense.” She unfurled herself slightly, sitting cross-legged. She picked up a small stone, twisting and turning it in her hands. “I mean…I guess it makes sense to miss the _tower_. When it was just you and me, right buddy?” Pascal nodded again. Rapunzel smiled, only for a moment, before her expression darkened. She looked away and tossed the stone into the stream.

“I shouldn’t feel this way,” she muttered. Pascal crawled into her lap, looking up at her. He chirped at her again and nuzzled his head into the palm of her hand. “It’s just…I mean, yesterday _was_ …weird, wasn’t it? Cass is right.”

Rapunzel picked Pascal up, bringing him closer to her face. He stood on hind legs, something of a knowing expression on his face. Like eyebrows raised. “Well? It _was_. I mean, I actually thought I’d been kidnapped, and that…” she stopped, frowning. Pascal mirrored her expression. Then he made a forward gesture with one claw. Egging her on. _Keep talking_.

“Ugh, it’s just…I _wanted_ to go back there! I actually thought…I mean, just for a moment, but…I actually thought she was _right!_ ” Rapunzel spat. The words tasted foul on her tongue, like something disgusting she’d forgotten the flavor of. Pascal sat back down, nodding sagely.

“Can you believe that?” she gave a small laugh, but there was no humor in it. “I thought Eugene and Lance were ruffians, and Cass wanted my hair, and that…that…” she trailed off. Pascal gave her that look again. 

“Why are you so determined that I finish my sentences?” The look stayed. “You don’t even have eyebrows.” No response. Rapunzel let out an exasperated breath.

“What do you want me to say, huh? That I miss it? That I miss being trapped like a prisoner? Why would I miss that?” Still no response. They stared at each other a moment, eyes locked in a battle of wills. Pascal knew, and Rapunzel _knew_ that he knew, but that didn’t mean she was gonna say it! She’d resolved, ages ago, to put it aside. To not feel it anymore. And she’d been doing so _good_. Until that stupid spell stirred everything up again.

All she’d wanted was to go home.

“…do you really need me to say it?” Rapunzel asked, pleading now. But Pascal didn’t budge. Rapunzel groaned and rolled her eyes.

“All right, fine! _I miss her_ , are you happy?!”

She’d shouted when she hadn’t meant to. Pascal nodded, but Rapunzel winced, glancing back towards the campsite where three sets of eyes were now trained on her. One confused, one concerned, the other surprised. Lance, Eugene, Cass. Pascal jumped down as Rapunzel placed her head in her hands.

There it was, truth laid bare. And it _ached,_ sometimes, how much she longed for that familiar touch. For the hands in her hair, the gentle brushing beside the fire. For the warm lap she’d known, and the arms that held her as a child. For the soft voice in her ear- _I love you most_.

No one ever said that anymore. Had anyone ever and really meant it? Had _she?_

And yesterday, all Rapunzel had been able to think about was how worried she’d imagined her mother to be, and how afraid she’d been, how scared that she’d never see her mother again, not knowing she was already dead. Not knowing she wasn't her mother at all. Not knowing it was all _lies_. 

She remembered how it really happened, when Gothel had found her outside the tower. When she’d tricked her into thinking Eugene had left. Rapunzel had been so _relieved_ , then, had fallen so easily back into her captor’s arms. It scared her. And still, despite everything, despite knowing better, sometimes she just _missed her so much_.

“Raps?”

“Go away,” Rapunzel mumbled into her hands. Mother hated mumbling. Half expecting to be scolded for it, Rapunzel was surprised when it didn’t come. Instead, she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, and an armored body sitting next to her.

“You know, you’re the one always telling me to talk about my feelings,” Cass said. “Maybe…you should do the same?” Rapunzel lifted her chin slightly, swiping at her damp eyes. When had she even started crying?

“I thought you didn’t do ‘touchy-feely’,” Rapunzel said, sniffing. She gave a small smile though, daring to meet her friend’s eye.

“Yeah, well…sometimes you gotta make exceptions, right?” Cass grinned wryly, though it didn’t fully meet her eyes. Rapunzel glanced down, drawing her knees back up to her chest.

“I heard you guys last night.”

“Wha-? Ooh…” Cass let go of Rapunzel’s shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck instead. “Um, you know, we…we didn’t really mean, uh…I thought you were asleep!”

“It’s okay, Cass,” Rapunzel said. “I know it wasn’t right. How things were. But…” Rapunzel glanced up at the sky, thinking of minne and hazelnut soup. The clouds blurred. She felt Cass shifting against her, drawing her legs up onto the log and leaning back against Rapunzel. The backs of their heads touched, and it was the most soothing balm to Rapunzel’s heart.

“…was it always…bad?” Cass asked quietly, Rapunzel shook her head.

“No, that’s just it, Cass…it wasn’t.”

They sat in silence for a moment, back-to-back on the log, Pascal having returned to her shoulder. Cass’s armor was cold, but her presence was warm. Idly, Rapunzel picked at the bark on the log.

“That spice was probably good,” Cass finally said. “Sorry it wasn’t actually soup.”

“It’s okay. We’ll just have to try it again sometime.”

“I bet there’s a bunch of it growing in Corona. You know, if, she got it so easily.”

“Probably.”

Silence fell again. But it wasn’t awkward, or uncomfortable. If anything, it was kind of nice. Rapunzel glanced back towards the camp, where Lance and Eugene sat by what was left of their breakfast fire. She caught Eugene’s eye briefly and waved. She could tell he was smiling, and waved back. She leaned back again.

“I know all she really loved was my hair,” Rapunzel murmured, glancing sideways at it. The massive braid hung down over the log, the tips draped over the wet rocks below them. “But I can’t help wondering, if…maybe…just a small part of her…”

Behind her, Cass said nothing.

“I mean…she didn’t have to…to raise me like…like she did,” Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her knees, the edges of her feet touching one another. “Right?” She heard Cass swallow.

“I mean…if I was going to keep someone prisoner I’d probably just lock ‘em up in chains,” she said, but her voice was strained. Rapunzel sighed.

“Guess it’s complicated.”

“Yeah.” Another beat of silence. The clouds weren’t blurry anymore, and they floated past lazily. It was a beautiful day, despite everything.

“It’s okay though, Raps.”

“What?”

“That it’s complicated,” Cass said. Rapunzel shifted slightly, turning just enough that she could see her friend properly. Their eyes met, and Cass’s gaze was unreadable.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, I mean…stuff’s complicated. Life…stuff.” Rapunzel bit back a laugh.

“Yeah…you’re probably right.”

“I just mean…just because _I’m_ allergic to my feelings, doesn’t mean you have to be. It’s okay…to feel what you feel about it.” Rapunzel smiled suddenly, a real smile, and a surge of affection for her friend threatened to spill out of her chest. No one had ever told her that. Not about this. No one had told her it was _okay_ to miss the woman who’d raised her, and she hadn’t realized until now just how badly she’d needed to hear it. Rapunzel sat up straighter, taking Cass’s hand in her own.

“Thank you, Cass.”

“Eh, no problem. That’s what friends do, right?”

“Yeah.”

Just for a moment, Rapunzel saw the tears in Cassandra’s eyes, just before being enveloped in an armored embrace.

It wasn’t the embrace she’d been missing, but it was so much better.


End file.
